chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jed Bartlet
| term_start = January 20, 1999 | term_end = January 20, 2007 | predecessor = James Marshall | successor = Matt Santos | order2 = 78th Governor of New Hampshire | lieutenant2 = Jeanne Shaheen | term_start2 = January 11, 1991 | term_end2 = January 19, 1999 | predecessor2 = Steve Merril | successor2 = Jeanne Shaheen | birth_name = Josiah Edward Bartlet | nickname = Jed Bartlet | birth_date = | birth_place = Manchester, New Hampshire, U.S. | residence = Manchester, New Hampshire, U.S. Washington, D.C., U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | party = Democratic | spouse = Abigail Ann Barrington | children = Elizabeth Bartlet (daughter), Eleanor Bartlet (daughter), Zoey Bartlet (daughter), Annie Westin (granddaughter), Gus Westin (grandson), Patricia Bartlet-Young (granddaughter) | parents = Edward Bartlet (father) }} Biography Childhood Josiah Edward Bartlet, known to people close to him as "Jed," was born in the early 1940s in New Hampshire, the elder of two sons. His great-great-great-great grandfather was Dr. Josiah Bartlett, a signer of the Declaration of Independence. While his father was a Protestant, his mother was a devout Roman Catholic. Jed was brought up in the Catholic faith and remained Catholic for the rest of his life. As a child, his brother, Jon, locked him in a steamer trunk. He claimed there were actually steamers in the trunk and young Jed remembered being surrounded by seafood. Education He was an avid reader, active student leader, musician and was good with medicine. However, he most wanted to be a public leader, running for student council (but lost) . He attended the University of Notre Dame in order to become a priest and possibly a religious leader and later attended Yale. On his SATs he got a 1590, just ten away from perfect, when he took them again he got 1590 again. He also dodged draft when he went into temporary ROTC status and never actually joined. This would have conservatives and some Vietnam veterans hounding him. He worked at the McGovern campaign's local HQ at Dallas where he worked with Ron Kirk, Ann Richards and Steven Spielberg. It was around this time that he was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. Political Career Although Jed was a member of the House of Representatives, Jed Bartlet's first major role was when he was elected to be the Governor of New Hampshire, he reduced taxes and increased tourism to New Hampshire. He was also eying the White House itself in order to solve problems. In recent times there had been the Persian Gulf War, the Eugenics War and the Sino-Russian War. When the 1998 election was crawling around the corner, Bartlet would decide to run for president after his best friend gave him a napkin with "Bartlet for America" on it for later chief of staff Leo McGarry, although he encountered difficulties along the way, such as the New York primary being canceled when a giant monster attacked. He would become president of United States. After Bartlet became president with John Hoynes and later Robert Russell as vice, he focused on the rebuilding of New York City and amnesty for illegal immigrants until 2000,when he started to make new jobs. When 9/11 hit America, Jed Bartlet was not a happy man at all. He decided to use the military to fight a war in Qumar in order to find the sultan Al-Asad, Bartlet had reason to believe that 9/11 was caused by Bahji terrorists funded by Al-Asad. He also had Qumari Defense Minister Abdul ibn Shareef assassinated. Things began to heat up when Qumar kidnapped Zoey Bartlett in response to the death of Shareef. Equatorial Kundu was another problem as genocide, poverty and AIDS were rampant. Jed would send the 82nd Airborne, 101st Airborne and a unit of Marines to stop the violence. Jed Bartlet would have soldiers in Qumar until 2004 when the army found Al-Asad. Bartlet also found word of the Stargate program. The capture and death of Al-Asad would allow for Jed Bartlet to focus on other things like balancing the budget since the war in Qumar and the mission to Equatorial Kundu costed so much. In the period after Qumar he bailed out the Mexican government and Toby Ziegler leaked information of a military space shuttle.Bartlet would also negotiate a peace treaty between Israel and Palestine, unfortunately, the peace treaty would not last even a year as war broke out. Jed Bartlet sent several divisions of soldiers to stop the fighting but Palestinians would end up causing a much higher death toll than was previously thought by General Terus. Tensions between China and Russia were escalating once again due to both countries wanting oil in the country of Kazakhstan. In Qumar the Bluth family discovered potential doubles for Al-Asad in case of emergency and capture. Bartlett would be forced to send 140,000 United Nations Peacekeepers to Kazakhstan to prevent the 2nd Sino-Russian war for Kazakhstan. Several divisions of soldiers were also sent to Qumar to prevent a 2nd war there . While the 2006 elections were coming up,he was offering his support to Matthew Santos and Leo McGarry. Even though McGarry died, Santos would win the elections. Josh Lyman would be the chief of staff under Santos as he had been the deputy chief of staff under Bartlet. Bartlet left the White House for Matthew Santos after he gave a congratulations. After the election, he went home to New Hampshire on Air Force One. He went back into the house of representatives in 2007. He would die a ripe old man in his 80s in the late 2020s. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Democrats Category:US Presidents Category:Heroes